I'm here
by RaindropsAndRosepetals
Summary: Just a quick little one-shot. It was supposed to be easy. They were supposed to get in, and then get out. This wasn't supposed to have happened. Warning: character death


**A/N: hey guys! The next chapter of my stories are in the works, and I thought I'd give you all this one-shot, you know, for being so awesome. It's short, and I hope that doesn't really disappoint you all, but it's really just meant to be a quick little gift for you all. I hope you still enjoy. **

All she could see was black. It was cold, and she hated it. This wasn't supposed to have happened. They were supposed to get in, and then get out. It was easy. At least, it should have been. She pulled her cloak tighter around herself, reminding herself to change get a new uniform when they made it out, if they made it out. She heard him let out a strangled gasp of breath, and she pulled him closer. "It's cold, I'm cold."

She couldn't see him, but she could feel him, she could feel his fear. "I know, it's ok. We're going to be ok."

She heard voices and she felt a spark of hope inside her.

Then they were gone. The voices slowly died away and she willed herself not to cry in anguish. "We're going to die." He stated. She had never heard him so upset, so scared.

She didn't even try to tell him he was wrong. What would be the point? They both knew she would be lying. Instead, she took his hand into hers. "I'm here."

She uttered her mantra, praying something would happen. Nothing. She was to weak. He coughed again and she took off her cloak, wrapping it around him. She put his head on her lap and stroked his hair. Their air was running out. She coughed and closed her eyes.

She imagined they were back at the tower, back with their friends, in the warmth. She felt him take her hand and squeeze it as tight as he could. "I'm sorry."

She looked down at him, brows furrowed. "Why?"

"This wasn't supposed to happen."

She took in a shaky breath. "I know."

"It wasn't supposed to end like this."

She leant back against the wall. "I know."

"I wanna go home Raven."

She covered her mouth, trying to keep in the sobs. She spoke in a broken voice. "I know."

"I don't want to die, not like this."

She squeezed his hand tight. "I know. I'm here."

She wasn't going anywhere, not even if she saw a way to save herself. If he was going to die, so was she. "I love you."

"I love you to Gar."

"I can't feel my legs."

She looked at the board that had collapsed onto his legs. "It's ok."

"It's cold."

"I know, you already said that."

"You should go."

"No."

"Raven-"

"No Garfield, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

"There's no point in us both dying."

"Even if I wanted to go, I can't I'm to weak to use any source of power."

"Can you levitate?"

"No."

He sighed, coughing as he did so. "Don't talk Gar."

He nodded, finally giving up

"Do you remember when Star accidentally blew up the refrigerator?"

He gave her the tiniest of smiles and nodded.

"You and Cy got so upset that you almost started crying."

"My tofu was in there."

She shushed him.

"What about the time Robin lost his mask and he wouldn't come out of his room."

He let out a small chuckle and then a cough.

She brushed his hair out of his face. "I love you."

"I love you too."

She closed her eyes and carefully put her hands on his either side of his head. He wouldn't know, he wouldn't feel a thing, so that way, he wouldn't feel guilty. She took a breath and focused the last bit of energy she had, and then she transferred it into him.

Her hands shakily took his his. "I'm here." Her head rolled to the side and her eyes closed once again. "I'm always going to be here."

"I found them! They're down here!"

A pair of paramedics rushed to their sides and lifted the board off of him. They put both of them on gurneys. One of them flashed a light in her eyes. There was no reaction. "I can't find a pulse for either of them!"

The other put his fingers on the jade eyed boy one last time. "Pulse." He closed his eyes, praying. "He's got a pulse!"

**A/N: ok so yeah, it was a little sad, but it's something! The next chapters of my other stories should be up soon. **


End file.
